The Detention Club
by ThatWeirdAwkwardKid
Summary: High School AU. Basically what happens when you mix drama, mischief, the girls and a night owl of a writer. Just the group making trouble as well as friendships whilst having fun trying to avoid the principal. Pairing: To be honest, everyone is kind of interested in everyone but we all know that Bechloe is the real winner. It's also like...pretty funny too?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hi! So I'm back with a different Pitch Perfect story. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Cobalt Meets Azure, it's just that I just finished re-watching Pitch Perfect again (For like the billionth time) and this idea came to my head. This is basically crack with a slightly developed plot, or in other words, I'm winging this so don't expect anything good. Have fun!**_

"You're all dismissed from detention. I expect to _not_ see any of you back here again."

Beca smirked as she walked out of the room, knowing full well that the majority of people, including herself, were going to be back as soon as the next day.

Don't get her wrong. It's not that Beca is a 'bad' student or anything. Hell, she'd be happy keeping to herself and doing her own thing until she graduates but some (a lot) of teachers tend to pay...particular attention to her. And Beca, never one to back down from a challenge, tends to be very outspoken about this unfair treatment or any opinion she has against anyone really. Something that gets her into trouble. A lot.

The detentions aren't that bad either. She just listens to music and stares out of the window until the teacher dismisses them. The teacher doesn't permit any sort of talking but listening to music must be allowed since they haven't told her otherwise and she isn't about to ask to make sure.

The brunette made her way home with a faint smile on her face as she wondered what might happen to land her back in to detention tomorrow.

* * *

 _The next day._

It was lunch and Beca spent it in her usual area. At the table towards the back of the cafeteria where she could watch pretty much anyone who was in there yet she herself could go practically unnoticed. As she got lost in her mind, she failed to notice the small group of people walking up to where she was seated.

"Hey."

Beca jumped slightly and looked up to find three people standing infront of her. A tall, very attractive, long-legged brunette, a blonde with a heavier figure than the other two and another brunette that looked slightly younger than the two.

"Um...Hello."

"G'day."

"...Hello."

"Hi!"

"Are we...Are we still doing this?"

The tallest of the trio, rolled her eyes at the interaction and shook her head slightly.

"Sorry. They apparently felt that they also needed to greet you." She said, gesturing to the two girls both standing on either side of her.

"Well it would be pretty impolite to just stand here staring at her, Stace." The blonde responded. Beca noted that her accent wasn't American.

The girl rolled her eyes again before turning back to the girl on the opposite side of the table, "Anyways. I'm Stacie as I'm sure you've realised." She pointed beside herself to the blonde. "This is Fat Amy." She then pointed her other side to the girl who was giving her a friendly smile. "And this is Emily."

After nodding her head at the two girls, Beca voiced her first thought. "Why do you call her Fat Amy?"

Stacie smiled in amusement and shrugged, "That's what she wanted to be called."

Beca looked towards the blonde questioningly and got a nod in return.

"It's so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Beca nodded slowly, sort of understanding her reasoning but still totally confused at why these people were here in the first place.

"Well that's one question answered." She muttered. The still seated brunette quickly looked away before meeting the eyes of the three still gazing at her. She cleared her throat. "Is there uh...something I can do for you?"

This seemed to help the girl, Stacie, snap back to what her original intentions for coming to Beca was.

"Oh! Right." She went to sit in front of the young DJ, Fat Amy and Emily taking her lead. Once sat, she leaned forward towards the other brunette and Beca instinctively moved back, not liking her personal space invaded. "We've seen you around in detention a lot."

Beca raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going, "Okay?"

"We just thought you seemed cool and would like to be your friends." Emily, who had been silent until now, spoke up. She was getting bored of the drawn out conversation and could tell that Beca was confused as hell.

Beca's shoulders sagged slightly in relief. "That's it?"

Stacie looked at the girl confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"It's just...You guys were acting really weird. Surely, you could tell?"

Emily nodded and turned to look at the two girls, "See? I told you we should have just asked from the beginning!"

"I wanted to be all suave and mysterious!" Stacie responded, leaning away from Beca and turning to Emily.

"You already are that, Stace. Plus, look at her," Fat Amy gestured to Beca. "She seems like one of those girls who looks all tough and scary but is really just an awkward, flustered mess."

Beca snapped her head to Fat Amy. "Hey! What? No I'm not! I-I'm...I'll have you know that I...I _am_ tough a-and scary and...I am _not_ awkward and-and flustered! Who...Who even makes assumptions like that? You-You don't know...I've been described as cool before and...and I'm not a mess either!" She was blushing a deep red at the end of her obviously flustered rambling while the three girls looked on amused.

"Wow Amy, got it right on the nail. She's actually adorable." Stacie commented, smiling at the still blushing girl.

"And here I thought you were quite the badass." Emily laughed.

"I _am_ a badass!"

Stacie smirked, "Sure, sure. Anyways, so was that a yes to the friendship thing?"

Beca thought about it briefly. It's not like she had anything to lose. Sure what just happened was embarrassing but these girls seemed cool so why not? She shrugged and nodded slightly. "Okay. And I'm Beca, by the way."

"Aww yeah!" Fat Amy exclaimed, fist pumping the air while Emily clapped excitedly. Beca raised an amused eyebrow at the two girls' reactions before speaking again.

"So you guys mentioned that you've seen me in detention a lot but I've never seen any of you before."

"That's probably because you're always looking out of the window and listening to music." Emily teased.

Beca nodded, "Touché." They all chuckled at that before Beca mentioned another thing that had been on her mind. "No offence or anything. But you guys don't really seem like the type to be regulars at detention."

Stacie smirked at that, "Don't judge a book by it's cover." She winked at the girl before continuing. "We all end up there for different reasons. Not necessarily at the same time or even on the same day but we know our way around."

"You make it sound like it's prison or something."

The green eyed girl shrugged, "School itself is like prison when you think about it. Anyways, Fat Amy typically goes there because of getting into fights or refusing to follow instructions in class."

"In my defense, I have stated many times that I have fought crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously yet people still want to be shitheads so it's not my fault when I have to unleash the kracken. Secondly, who willingly does cardio? Yeah, no, I'll gladly accept a detention for that." Fat Amy explained.

At this point, Beca was biting her inner cheek to stop from laughing and judging by the looks on Stacie and Emily's faces, she wasn't the only one.

Stacie continued once the girl was finished. "As for Emily, well, she just kind of ends up there."

Emily huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't do anything!"

"Or so she says." Fat Amy muttered though it was just as loud as her normal voice.

Emily narrowed her eyes at the blonde before uncrossing her arms and throwing them up heatedly, "I don't! I just always happen to be around in the wrong place at the wrong time and I also think that detention teacher has a weird thing for me." She said, shuddering in disgust.

Beca nodded, she could understand that. Some teachers were unfair and targeted people who had nothing to do with anything. She looked to Stacie, "Why do you end up there?"

Stacie shrugged dismissively, "Because I'm hot and I love people."

Fat Amy snorted. "What she means is that she dresses indecently, is overly sexual and makes out with people infront of everyone to see." She gestured to the girls button up shirt, a lot of the buttons undone and revealing her ample cleavage. Beca blushed slightly as she realised just how provocative the girl looked.

Beca spoke as a realisation came to her, "Woah. Wait, doesn't that mean you should get sent to the principal?"

Stacie nodded, "I do but they give me a detention afterwards." Her green eyes narrowed playfully at the shorter girl. "So, Beca. Why are _you_ always in detention?"

Beca shrugged, "Talking back to teachers, not listening to instructions, skipping boring classes."

"Maybe she is a badass." Emily teased. Beca rolled her eyes playfully at the girl in response.

"Normally we're with our other friend Chloe. You know, the hot red head with the gorgeous eyes?" Stacie asked.

Though Beca has never seen the girl in question, she does recall her name being mentioned once or twice as she walked by some people talking about her. "I've heard of her. Never seen her around though."

At this, all three girls opposite Beca looked at her with differing degrees of surprise, their eyebrows risen.

"You guys gotta meet!" Emily decided, excited at the prospect of the two girls meeting for some reason.

"Ahh, nothing more innocent than a child's enthusiasm." Fat Amy remarked. Causing both Beca and Stacie to chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not that much younger than you guys! I'm in your grade!"

"Yes but technically you should be a Sophomore, not a Junior. It's only cause of that genius head of yours." Stacie responded, making Emily blush at the comment. The brunette continued, "Chloe goes to detentions too but for all the right reasons, if that makes sense. She's really into justice and standing up for what's right like stopping bullies or unfair teachers, it's pretty cool."

Beca smiled at that. "Well if there's one way of getting a detention for doing the right thing..."

Emily smiled, "It's that way."

Stacie nodded, "Let's see, who else is normally at detention...Oh! I'd say the most common people after all of us would be Lily and Cynthia Rose."

"How do you know all of these people? Actually, I think I'm more interested in knowing what they do to get into detention." Beca decided.

Stacie smirked, "If you didn't stare out of the window all throughout detention, you would know." She winked. "Cynthia gambles in school and Lily...I'm not too sure about."

"She's really quiet." Emily explained.

"She's also weird as fuck." Fat Amy mentioned. "When you _can_ hear her, she's talking about fires and dead bodies and shit. Last I heard, she recently got a detention for making a boy pass out in class by whispering something to him. I'm sure they just put her in there as an excuse to keep her from doing any illegal activity outside. My advice would be to not get on her bad side."

Beca nodded, signalling she understood, all the while trying not to look too disturbed.

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. All four girls stood up and started to get ready for their next lesson. As soon as they left the cafeteria and stepped out into the school halls, the unmistakable voice of the principal rang out down the hall infront of them.

"Stacie Conrad!"

"Shit." Stacie uttered. She immediately turned around and started to speed walk the opposite way, the rest of the girls quick to follow.

"Miss Conrad! Button up your shirt appropriately!"

"Holy shit, he's following us!" Emily exclaimed, laughing.

"Miss Junk! That is a detention for yelling an expletive!"

Emily turned her head back to glare at the man still following them, "Really!? Come on! People swear all the time!" She yelled exasperatedly.

The rest of the girls couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation, speed walking away from the principal and Emily's unfortunate circumstance. They came to a stop infront of Stacie's class and the tall girl turned to her friends.

"I'm probably getting a detention as well. The late signal is going to go off soon and it would suck for you guys to have one too. What class do you guys have now?"

"History. But knowing me, I'll end up getting a detention anyways." Beca answered.

"Gym but after all that speed walking? Forget that! I guess I'll see you guys at detention too." Amy huffed out, still slightly out of breath.

"Miss Conrad! That's a detention for failure to follow instructions!" The principal announced once he caught up to them, failing miserably to hide the fact that he was out of breath. Stacie just rolled her eyes in acknowledgement, already expecting the punishment. He looked at Fat Amy and Beca, "As for you two, who's to say you don't deserve a detention for purposely running away from authority?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "I do. Is that even a valid reason for giving a detention? Besides, for all you know, we could have been 'running' to get to our lessons. Wouldn't want a late detention, _Sir_." She answered mockingly. Fat Amy snickered beside her while Emily and Stacie looked on in slight shock at the way the shorter girl was talking to the principal.

The principal was silent for a moment before moving his gaze to Emily and Stacie, "Don't forget your detention." He stated before walking off.

" _That_ was pretty badass." Amy spoke, giving the girl a pat on the shoulder.

"I told you guys!"

They all laughed at the girl's answer before the teacher in the class came out and told them to get to their lessons.

Stacie turned to Beca and gave her a mischievous smile, "I guess we'll see you in detention?"

Beca smirked, "See you in detention."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Okay so I don't know what the hell that was. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I got distracted and focused on something that wasn't supposed to be as long. Oh well, no regrets. It's not a long plot anyways. Like I said, it's just something random. Also, how many times has the word 'detention' been mentioned in this whole chapter? I feel like it's a lot. Tell me if you enjoyed it so I know whether to finish this or not! Thanks for reading!**_

 ** _Chilled._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **I'm glad to see some people are actually enjoying this! Here's the next bit. Good luck!**_

Beca walked into the detention room and immediately saw Stacie and Emily sitting next to eachother right in the middle. She shook her head at herself, they were literally a few seats infront of where she normally sits and yet she's only ever taken notice of them today.

"There she is!" Stacie exclaimed in greeting. It was still a few minutes before detention officially began so people tended to chat until it started.

"Hey guys." The cobalt eyed girl waved to Emily before moving to sit next next to Stacie. "Where's Amy?"

"She's on her way. She said something about having to speak to one of her boyfriends before coming."

Beca lifted a brow, _"One_ of her boyfriends?"

Emily leaned over to look at Beca, "Don't ask."

Stacie glanced around the room before looking towards the brunette. "Okay so that girl over there." She gestured near the front of the class where a darker toned girl was sitting. "Is Cynthia Rose." She then slightly cocked her head in the direction behind them where an Asian girl was sitting, writing something in a notebook. "And that's Lily."

Beca realised she had seen the girls around before and she nodded, putting their names to their face.

"Looks like I'm the last!" Fat Amy announced as she walked in. She noticed the detention teacher glaring at her, "Sorry, Mr Hawkins." She grabbed a desk and placed it infront of Emily's so they could all face eachother.

The detention teacher, Mr Hawkins, stood up from his desk at the front and cleared his throat. Once satisfied he had the attention of all the students, he spoke.

"Okay students. Detention is to begin. As I'm sure you all know by now, I expect absolute silence and-"

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Hawkins!" A girl apologised as she paced into the room. She looked like she was in a hurry to get here, her effervescent eyes meeting Beca's ones before locking on to the teacher's regretfully. Her hair was a breathtaking red and mixed with her lightly tanned skin and cerulean eyes, she looked almost ethereal.

Mr Hawkins sighed, "It's fine Miss Beale, you just made it. Though I must say I'm quite surprised at seeing you here. I guess we'll see why when I check the register. Take a seat."

The girl sighed in relief before walking over to where the rest were sitting, a mega watt grin on her face. "Hey guys! " Her eyes landed on Beca and she grinned even wider, if Beca thought that was possible, and reached her hand out. "Hi! I don't think we've met before. I'm Chloe."

Beca slowly moved to shake Chloe's hand, still slightly in awe of the brightness the girl seemed to radiate. "Uh...Hey. I'm Beca."

"It's nice to meet you, Beca!" Chloe chirped, giving the girl a wink. She stepped back to look for a desk and smiled gratefully at Fat Amy who moved to grab one for her.

"Here you go, Red." The blonde put it infront of Beca.

"Thank you Amy." Chloe went to sit but stopped and looked at Beca, not sure if the brunette wanted her to sit opposite her direction. "Can I sit here?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, sure." Smiling slightly when she got a blinding grin in return.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing really. You came right after Amy did." Emily responded.

Beca glanced to the teacher who was busy writing something down before voicing her thoughts, "Aren't we supposed to be silent?"

Stacie snorted. "Yeah, but with Emily here, he won't say anything."

"I still think he has a thing for me." Emily mentioned, a disgusted look adorning her features.

Fat Amy laughed. "You're probably just his favourite student. Plus, he's not _that_ bad looking."

"It's bad enough." The younger girl muttered under her breath.

"You've made it a full house now, Red! What brings you here this time?" Fat Amy continued.

Just as Chloe was about to answer, a distinct voice rang out into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr Hawkins. Apologies for being late."

All heads looked towards the girl who stood opposite the man's desk while Beca noticed their looks of shock and confusion. Her gaze went to Stacie as she heard her breath hitch, still watching the newcomer and tensing slightly. Beca finally looked towards the girl and noted that she was a blonde, with a slim and tall stature. Her eyes were a cool, piercing green. Like those of pure emerald, as opposed to also being infused with blues and specks of gold like Stacie's.

" _Now_ it's a full house." Stacie muttered regretfully.

"Who's that?" Beca whispered.

Fat Amy gave the brunette a disbelieving look. "Seriously? Are you sure you even go to this school? Do you not know _anyone_?"

That's what Beca was honestly starting to believe. She knows she keeps to herself but was she _that_ reclusive? It seemed so. The only people she knew were Jesse, who talked to her more than she talked to him, and Luke who was a Senior. All these years and she only originally knew the names of two people in her school.

"Aubrey." Stacie answered with the slightest hint of venom in her voice, pulling Beca out of her thoughts.

"She's gonna need a little more context than that, Stace." Amy, who had been watching Beca's face grow only more confused, pointed out.

The tall brunette clenched her jaw, "She's my Ex."

Beca's eyebrows rose. Don't get her wrong, Aubrey was attractive but she didn't seem like the type to date Stacie...Or anyone for that matter.

"Ex? As in..?"

Stacie sighed and nodded slightly, tearing her eyes away from the blonde still talking to the teacher. "We used to date."

"What happened?" The young DJ asked cautiously.

Stacie smiled sardonically. " _It doesn't matter_." She chuckled darkly, as if sharing an inside joke with no one but her. "That's what she used to say." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself for allowing her ex to still make her so melancholic. She sighed and spoke again, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "At least one thing I learned as a result of that experience is to get over someone, you've gotta get _under_ another." She winked playfully at Beca and caused the rest of the girls to laugh.

Beca blushed slightly and laughed but she couldn't help but think about how quick Stacie's mood turned sour a minute ago just because of this Aubrey girl.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Stacie faltered slightly at the question but before anything could be said, they heard someone clear their throat near them. They looked up to find Aubrey giving them a mild smile and avoiding Stacie's eyes though to be fair, the brunette was doing the same.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

Everyone turned to Stacie who seemed to recover as shrugged and said dismissively, "I don't care. You decide, Chloe. She's your bestfriend."

Beca's eyes widened slightly at the news. She was starting to feel as though she was in a teenage drama.

After staring at Stacie long enough to feel as though she was telling the truth about her not caring, Chloe cautiously nodded.

Aubrey sat down after thanking Fat Amy for moving a desk which was placed unfortunately infront of Stacie as it was the only free space left within their little group. She turned to Beca and gave her a quick once over, her face turning into a sneer. "And who might you be?"

"Bree." Chloe warned.

Beca glanced between the two. "I'm uh, Beca."

The blonde's eyebrows lifted slightly in realisation. "Oh, wait. Chloe, this is the girl you're always staring at right?"

"Bree!" Chloe cried, an embarrassed look on her face as she avoided everyone's eyes. Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she curiously looked at the now blushing girl before returning back to Aubrey as she spoke again.

"Don't you think she's a bit too... _alternative_ for you Chlo?" The blonde asked, disdain coating her words.

Chloe's eyes snapped back to Aubrey and narrowed slightly, "Bree, stop it." She warned, shaking her head.

Trying to remove some of the tense atmosphere, Emily spoke. "So Chloe, you didn't explain what brought you here."

Chloe shot the girl a grateful smile. "Bumper was being insensitive and an idiot. Again. I called him out for it but the teacher thought my words were inappropriate and so here I am." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

"He didn't get a detention too?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head, a pleased smile adorning her features. "No. But he did get sent to the principal's office which probably wasn't fun." The girls chuckled at her words before Chloe realised something and turned to Aubrey. "Hey Bree, why are you here?"

Aubrey raised her head in defiance, clearly believing she was still in the right despite the light blush on her cheeks. "I...May have argued with the teacher about what the right answer to a question was...And called him an imbecile." Her blush deepened when Chloe giggled.

Fat Amy snorted. "I'm not even surprised. Of all the reasons for you to be here, that would definitely be why."

The emerald eyed girl huffed out an irritated breath. "He was wrong and he knew it! He was probably just embarrassed that a student knew the correct answer and he didn't." Contempt filled her eyes as she turned back to Beca and sneered. "I suppose there's no need to wonder why you're here."

"Aubrey, will you chill out! What is _wrong_ with you?" Blazing blue eyes met those of a scornful green as Chloe and Aubrey glared at eachother.

Aubrey rolled her eyes before laughing mockingly and gesturing to Beca. "Come on, Chlo. She _looks_ like a delinquent. It's really no surprise."

"Aubrey-"

"What is your problem with her?"

All heads snapped to Stacie. Her voice was furious and she was sending the girl a fiery glare. This was the first time the two have said anything directly to the other since their break up and everyone was still in shock. Watching to the stare at eachother, Beca personally wasn't sure if the two girls wanted to hit eachother or make out. _Yep, definitely in a teenage drama._ She thought.

"Stacie." Beca spoke. "It's okay." She didn't know what Aubrey had against her but she did not want to be the cause of a fight.

Stacie shook her head vehemently, "No, it's not. Aubrey, you don't even know her yet you're already being a bitch. We're _all_ in this room, aren't we? There's no need to make assumptions."

Aubrey gave the tall brunette a cruel smirk, her well contained shock forgotten. "Well aren't you quick to defend. Did I strike a nerve? Looks like you've got some competition, Chlo."

"Why are you being so rude, Aubrey?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

"It's not like it's for no reason. After all, we have quite the past, don't we Stacie?" Aubrey asked, her cold eyes locking on to Stacie's heated ones.

Stacie clenched her jaw and looked away from Aubrey. "We are not not talking about this." She hissed.

"Come on, _Stace._ Better now than never."

The brunette still had her jaw clenched as she shook her head slowly. She refused to argue with the blonde as she knew it would just end up with her being angry and upset.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the girl. "Now you're just being childish."

"That's rich coming from someone who got a detention for being a know it all." Amy muttered.

Aubrey was beginning to get irritated at Stacie's continued silence. "You're being unreasonable."

" _She's_ being unreasonable?" Emily spat, unable to continue watching Aubrey mistreat her friend. "If anyone's unreasonable, it's you! Just back off, Aubrey! After what you did to her, you-" She cut herself off and took in a breath, not caring about the fierce glare the blonde was sending to her.

"What did she do?" Beca asked, unable to keep from wondering. She knew her decision to speak was the wrong one when Aubrey scowled at her.

Aubrey turned back to Stacie and bit out, "You're acting as if our relationship didn't matter."

Everyone jumped slightly when Stacie suddenly barked out laughter. It was dark and mocking. "It never mattered to you. How I felt, _it doesn't matter Stace._ What you did, _it doesn't matter Stace._ Why do you care all of a sudden?"

There was a short pause as Aubrey looked at Stacie who was still avoiding her eyes before she spoke. "When we were dating, people always used to tell me to be careful of you. You had quite the reputation and many people thought you were going to break my heart. Even I did. I thought, sooner or later, you were going to go behind my back and get with some random person because that's just who you were." Stacie's eyes snapped to Aubrey's and she looked at her disbelievingly. "You were the school 'slut' and I knew I was right to be distrustful about your faithfulness-"

" _YOU_ CHEATED ON _ME!"_ Stacie yelled at the same time slammed her hands on the table. Her eyes were blazing and her brows furrowed as she scowled at the girl. "You knew all of my fears and you used them against me with a smile! You _laughed_ as the tears came down my face at having caught you! You-You broke my heart and waved it off like it was nothing!"

"And how many times do you want me to apologise for that?" Aubrey sighed irritatedly with a roll of her eyes.

"I was nothing but a game to you." Stacie growled. Her voice was low and menacing as her dark eyes peered right into Aubrey's infront of her. The change in tone caused Aubrey to sober up as she looked at the brunette wordlessly. "You just wanted to see if the 'slut' of the school could be tamed and broken. And once I was hurt, all you said was _It doesn't matter._ You were one of the few people I thought I could trust, one of the few people I was closest to and all you had to say for yourself was _It doesn't matter._ So I'll ask you again. Why. Do. You. Care. Now?"

There was a long silence after that as everyone digested the heartbroken girl's words. Stacie gave a small, wry smile at the lack of answer, already knowing the girl's intentions. It was just to see if she could still hurt her.

"Shit, man." Cynthia Rose breathed out, having turned around to watch the commotion at some point. She genuinely felt sorry for the girl and couldn't believe Aubrey's actions.

Beca looked around, realising that the teacher and even Lily were looking at Stacie and Aubrey. She was surprised at seeing the small crinkle of concern aimed towards Stacie from Lily.

With the silence effectively broken, Mr Hawkins cleared his throat. "Detention is dismissed early. You are free to leave."

Stacie was to first to stand up and paced right towards the door but before she could leave, she was quickly intercepted by Mr Hawkins.

"Miss Conrad, are you alright?" He asked quietly.

The girl nodded before stepping around him and leaving. Beca, Amy and Emily were quick to follow. Saying a brief goodbye to Chloe before going to find Stacie.

Chloe, disgusted at her 'best friend', turned to her. The blonde was still in shock and staring infront of her where Stacie previously sat. Now the only other students left in the room apart from them were Cynthia Rose and Lily.

"You never told me that's what happened between the two of you." Chloe stated. Aubrey turned to answer but the redhead put out a hand. "No, Aubrey. I don't want to listen to whatever you have to say. You've said enough already. You may of missed her in a weird way of yours but the things you've said and done were cruel. No one deserves to be treated like that. If I had known you were such a narrow-minded, self righteous, rude and insensitive _bitch,_ I would have never been your friend." She stood up and shook her head at her now former best friend. "Good luck with your life, Aubrey."

At this, Chloe gave a small smile to the rest of the room's occupants before leaving. Cynthia Rose and Lily also got up to leave but not before glaring at Aubrey. Also, Lily may or may not have whispered something to the blonde that almost made her pass out from fear before going.

When Aubrey got up to leave, Mr Hawkins voice rang out.

"Stop right there Miss Posen. There's still half an hour left of detention. More than enough time for you to think about the life choices you've made."

* * *

"Stacie! Please wait up!" Emily called out as they jogged to catch up to the brunette.

Stacie slowed and released the breath she was holding. She brushed the tears out of her eyes and turned to face her friends.

Emily was the first to reach her and immediately pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Stacie pulled back and gave the girl a small smile, "That's what you said the first time I told you what happened."

"I'm still sorry."

Stacie chuckled slightly. "Well you shouldn't be. I almost forgot to thank you. For sticking up for me before."

Emily shook her head, "It was nothing. She was being a bitch and you don't deserve that."

"Stacie! Are you okay?" Beca asked as she and Amy reached the two. She rolled her eyes at herself, "Of course you're not okay. I just mean...Are you...better than how you were before? Like-I mean...Your eyes look teary but you're smiling so I figured that...I-You might-" She cut herself off before she made it worse.

Amy snorted, "Such a way with words you have, Shortstack."

Emily and Stacie laughed while Beca glared at the Australian.

"I'm okay." Stacie spoke, knowing what the girl meant.

"There you guys are! I thought you might of left by now." Chloe said in relief as she made her way to them. Her face was filled with remorse as she looked at Stacie. "Stacie, I'm so sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve that at all. Both what happened in detention and when you were in a relationship with..." She trailed off, figuring everyone knew who she meant.

"Thank you Chloe-" She was interrupted by a bundle of red hair as the girl couldn't hold back any longer and rushed to hug her. She chuckled.

"If this was all it took to get hugged by pretty girls, I would have told you guys about my life way before."

Chloe laughed and pulled away from the brunette to wink at her. "Anytime, Conrad." Making the taller girl laugh.

Stacie turned with her arms out to Amy and Beca, "How about you guys? Make this my lucky day?"

Fat Amy pretended to back away, a playful smile on her face, "Sorry Stace, not my thing." Her words clearly having a double meaning as Stacie pouted before turning to Beca.

"I'm uh..Not much of a hugger." She explained.

"Well, we'll have to change that!" Stacie decided.

The conversation drifted off into a comfortable silence as the girls reflected on the day's prior events before Stacie looked to Beca and seemed to contemplate something before speaking.

"Beca, I never got to answer the question you asked earlier. About if I still had feelings for..." Beca nodded in understanding. Stacie exhaled a slow breath as she looked down briefly, voicing something she's never really come to terms with until now. "I don't. And I don't think I have had feelings for her for a while. I guess a small part of me still hoped and refused to admit it but it's all just history now. There's no feelings of longing or wishing for anything to happen. Yes, it hurt and still does, especially after what happened today but I'm officially over it. And her."

Stacie smiled as she felt like a weight had just been lifted off her chest. Though her look of relief and acceptance turned into something of curiosity when she saw Cynthia Rose and Lily walking towards them. "Guys?..."

They all turned around to see the two girls coming to them.

Cynthia spoke up first. "We just wanted to make sure you're okay. That chick is a real bitch."

Stacie smiled, "I'm better now. Thank you."

The two girls nodded and Lily whispered something about having her back and...doing something to anyone crosses her but it was probably better that they didn't totally hear what she said.

When Cynthia and Lily walked away, Stacie turned back to her friends.

"So...Until next detention?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we'll all see eachother before then but," She smirked,

"You know it."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And that's that for now! Every now and then, some drama is good. Not necessarily useful, but good nonetheless. I hope you guys are somewhat enjoying this mess of a story and I'll see you guys next chapter!**_

 _ **Chilled.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey again! This chapter is much lighter and just about them being the dramatic teens I've made them out to be. It's also based in the principal's office so at least it's a change of setting. See you on the flip side!**_

"Can Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale, Emily Junk, Patricia Wilson and Stacie Conrad make their way to the principal's office. Thank you."

Beca sighed as she heard the principal's voice over the intercoms before reaching to grab her bag and standing up. With all of their names announced, it wasn't hard to figure out why they were called to his office. Over the past week and a half, they have been having a lot more fun as a group which meant supposedly more mischief in class. Especially ones that more than one of them shared.

Don't get her wrong, the feeling of having such close friends was amazing and it could be hilarious at times, but other times like these where they were called out for their behaviour weren't so great. It's not like they were doing anything _that_ bad anyways. This was the first time they have all been summoned there as a group however, and Beca wasn't too sure it was going to end well.

As she walked down the school's hallways, she looked in to each of her friends' classes only to note their absence. She figured they already made their way to the principal's office and sped up at the thought.

The young DJ walked into the spacious area and sent a quick smirk to her friends before sitting next to Amy. It was weird, all of them sitting in a row opposite the principal with his desk inbetween them. It felt like she was being analysed by the man.

"Miss Mitchell, you're finally here. Now we can begin. You're all probably wondering why I have called you here." The principal started. At seeing the girls' heads nod in confirmation, he continued. "Well, it has come to my and other teachers' attention that you five are causing quite the...distraction in lessons."

There was a brief silence and when it looked like the principal wasn't going to elaborate, Beca spoke.

"...What do you mean?"

The man sighed. "Listen, I'm very glad that you've all found comfort and friendship within eachother."

There was another short silence and Beca shared a confused side-eyed glance with Amy.

"Okay...?"

"And I know that you all don't even share that many classes with eachother. Maybe a few with two or three others but only one class as a whole group, right?"

The girls nodded slowly.

"Great!" The man clapped, causing the girls to jump slightly at the change of volume. "So you understand my problem."

"What the..." Emily whispered.

"Sir, what do you mean by us causing a 'distraction' in lessons?" Amy asked sharing the mutual feeling of confusion each of the girls had.

The principal linked his hands together and placed them on the table. "Well, you have Miss Conrad with her indecent attire, Miss Mitchell's backtalk, Miss Beale's disrespect to some teachers, your tendency to get into brawls and Miss Junk's...What is it that you do exactly?" He asked the girl.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Nothing! I just always happen to be around when they give detentions to people and they include me for some reason."

"So bad timing." The man remarked. "Well I suppose you'll just have to fix that."

The younger girl's face scrunched into one of confusion and irritation. "Wha-How? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Back to what I was saying." He continued, ignoring Emily. "That's just for you all as individuals. Together, you are quite the force to be reckoned with. All I ask is for you ladies to keep the mischief to a minimum and allow for some peace in this school."

"Wait." Stacie started. "You're speaking to us as if we're the only ones that prevent the 'peace' in the school! There's Bumper and his gathering of troublemakers. Besides, have you seen why Chloe gets detentions? It's literally for trying to do what you've just said! She stands up for people and the 'disrespect' she gives to teachers is because of their poor treatment of some students!"

The principal nodded. "I have taken this into consideration. Which is why Miss Beale is held less accountable as compared to the rest of you."

"Accountable for what?" Beca asked.

"This...gang of yours and the shenanigans you all get up to during lessons."

"Oh, so we're a _gang_ now?" Beca implored, amused.

"I am _so_ confused." Emily muttered.

"What...'shenanigans' do we all get up to, exactly?" Chloe asked. She was also bewildered at this entire ordeal.

The man sighed. "I'm starting to find this conversation slightly tedious."

"You and us both." Beca responded.

"Just stop making trouble and allow for the teachers to teach. This is your warning. Do you all understand?"

"Not really."

"You may leave." He gestured to the door.

The girls blinked at the man before slowly getting up and moving to leave.

"Does anyone understand what just happened?" Emily asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Just something about use causing 'shenanigans' during lessons? I don't know." Stacie answered. The bell rang, signalling the next lesson and she turned to them, a smirk growing on her face.

"We all have the same class now, right?" She received nods in return. "Let's have some fun."

The girls headed to their class, the confusing encounter all but forgotten.

* * *

A week had passed and to be honest, Beca couldn't say she was surprised to find herself back in the principal's office.

Though this time she wasn't the last to enter and so there she was, sitting in the seat between Chloe and Emily and trying to avoid eye contact with the principal.

"Where is she?" He muttered, looking behind him at the open door of his office. After another few minutes of waiting, he sighed and turned back to the girls sitting across from him.

"I suppose we'll just have to start with the absence of Miss Conrad. Ladies, I've called you back here to inform you that your behaviour has failed to change despite my warning."

"About that." Beca started. "We still aren't really clear on what you were talking abou-"

"Despite this, I think I've figured out what the cause for your substandard behaviour is."

The girls looked on at the man curiously, waiting for him to elaborate.

After a few minutes of silence, Beca sighed. "Are you going to tell us or..?"

"Miss Stacie Conrad!"

Chloe jumped slightly at the man's abrupt exclamation while the two brunettes looked on at the man with a bewildered expression.

"What about her?" Emily asked.

"She seems to be the core influence of your little clique." The principal explained.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, growing only more confused and slightly irritated at this conversation.

"She is to blame for the distractions within lessons and not only this, but the distractions caused within the males of the class too. Therefore, she will be punished for her behaviour. This is not to say that you three are also not at fault."

"Mr Johnson, you're being unreasonable! These assumptions are clearly false!" Chloe argued, starting to get annoyed at the man. He was about to respond but the telephone on his desk rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." He answered the call and kept his eyes trained on the desk as he spoke to the caller. The conversation seemed to be quite unpleasant as every so often he would close his eyes and reach up to place his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose while sighing.

Coincidentally, it was at this moment when Stacie walked passed the room. To make matters worse, she was wearing a very low cut black shirt and a pair of jean shorts that showed off her long and toned legs. She stopped when she saw Beca, Chloe and Emily and peered at them curiously, head tilted to the side.

All three girls did a quick once over of the girl, their eyes lingering slightly, before quickly shaking their heads at their friend. Their eyes were wide, clearly trying to communicate a message before the principal noticed. They tried to wave her away while mouthing something to her, signalling for Stacie to go before she gets caught. Stacie, now understanding the warning, quickly walked off just as the principal got off the phone and returned his attention to the three girls who were trying to school their features and motions into something more casual.

He seemed to figure something was going on as he looked behind him at the exact time Amy strolled by.

"Patricia!" He called. The girl didn't seem to acknowledge it so he tried again. "Patricia!...Patricia!" He sighed. "Amy!"

There was a brief silence before Amy reappeared and entered the room slightly.

"Yes Sir?" She gave a questioning glance to the girls behind him before facing the man again.

"Have you seen Stacie Conrad anywhere?"

Before she answered, Amy noticed the the three behind the principal shaking their heads minutely from the corner of her eye. Understanding the message, she quickly returned her focus to the man and shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't seen her anywhere."

The principal nodded, believing her. "Thank you, Miss Wilson-Wait. Aren't you supposed to be here too?"

Amy's eyes widened before she started to back away, "Me? Umm...Yeah, nah. No no. I don't believe so. Nope. Didn't didn't get that memo. There's no need for that. No need at all. Nope." And then she was gone.

"As fun as this was Mark, I think I'll be going now." Beca announced, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice as she stood. "Also, Stacie isn't to blame for anything. We're all to blame so if you want to do something, then do it to all of us."

The principal's face reddened. "Miss Mitchell! You may only refer to me as Mr Johnson or Sir. _Not_ my first name."

"Of course, _Sir_. How could I forget." She responded mockingly. She turned to Chloe and Emily, "You guys coming?"

As the three walked out, the shorter brunette just couldn't seem to help herself.

"See you later, Mark!"

"MISS MITCHELL!"

* * *

 _At least he took my suggestion of punishing us all instead of just Stacie_. Beca thought as she found herself, yet again, back in the principal's office.

It was the day after and all five girls were now sat in the principal's room.

"Sir, we're missing valuable education time because of these meetings-"

"I have called you here today," Mr Johnson started. "To show you what happens as a consequence when you continually refuse to listen to instructions."

He moved the telephone on his desk so it was in the middle for all the girls to see.

"I will be taking turns calling each of your parents to inform them of your behaviour. As well as this, _you_ will also be made to speak to them."

"Why can't you just suspend us from school like a normal person?" Beca asked, garnering chuckles from the other girls.

"Now I know who's parent to call first. Thank you, Miss Mitchell." He dialled in the number and handed the phone to the brunette. "You may talk to her first to explain your behaviour."

Beca took the phone and stared at the man, staring blankly at him. When he gestured to the phone, she slowly put it up to her ear. "Uhh, hey mom...No I'm fine...To be honest, I don't really know why I'm speaking to you. The principal is forcing me to-"

Mr Johnson took the phone away from the girl and put the it to his ear, ignoring the stifled laughter. "Good afternoon, Mrs Mitchell. I am calling to inform you of your daughter's insolent behaviour..."

The duration of the phone call was filled the principal trying not to get distracted by the snarky comments coming from an amused Beca and the rest of the girls trying not to laugh out loud.

Amy's phone call was a little bit more...odd as it included her mother explaining that Amy would be too busy to go to detention after school due to her weekly crocodile training session.

("Wait, so you allow her to actually wrestle with them? Wow! No, that's fine. The detention can wait, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that..."

Stacie looked to Amy, "Lucky!")

Chloe's phone call didn't seem so bad at all. For both Chloe and the principal.

("So you give permission for Chloe to have an extended detention as a consequence?"...Fantastic! Thank you for your support." Mr Johnson turned to Chloe, "Chloe do you accept to go?"

The red head shrugged and nodded with a calm smile. "If my mom wants me to then I will. She's one of the few adults I respect."

The principal nodded in approval before turning his attention back to the phone. "It's sorted! Thankfully she holds us in a high enough regard to agree."

"I never said I respected _you_ , Sir.")

Stacie's also went fairly calmly, except for a brief altercation.

("Yes, I think the extended detention will do a real justice for her behaviour. If you ask me, I think it's getting worse."

"OBJECTION!" Stacie yelled indignantly and jumped to her feet, her abrupt actions startling the rest of the room's occupants.

"Jesus, Stace. This isn't fucking _court_.")

Finally, it was time for Emily's phone call. The principal trusted her enough to hand the phone so she could talk to her mother first.

"Hey mom...I'm in the principal's office...He said I should speak to you...I _still_ don't know what I've done to be here!" She huffed out a frustrated breath. "Can...Can you-I want to report him!" Before anything else could be said, the teacher took the phone away from the girl who raised her arms up to show she gave up before sighing in exasperation. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls were torn between trying not to laugh at the unfortunate girl and feeling sorry for her.

Once the man came off the phone, he turned to the girls and smiled. "Now that that's settled, I hope you ladies have learned your lesson and take this as something to think about before you start to cause any trouble. You may leave."

"Still don't know the trouble we caused in the first place but okay." Amy muttered.

The girls made their way out, not sparing a glance back to the man who pretty much wasted their time. For once they were eager to get back to their class.

"See you around, Mark!"

"GODDAMMIT, MISS MITCHELL!"

 _ **A/N:** **Well alrighty. I wasn't joking when I said this story was going to be a random mess but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! There's probably one or two chapters left since I intended for this story to be short anyways so until next time!**_

 _ **Chilled.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _ **Heyyy. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story! This story is fun to write so it's a win-win! Have at it!**_

"So guess who's getting suspended?" Beca spoke as walked up to where the rest were sitting at their (now) usual lunch table.

All four girls looked up to stare at the brunette who took a seat.

"What? Why?" Chloe asked.

Beca smirked slightly. "I may or may not have plotted with Lily to get revenge on someone I know."

"Who?"

"Jesse." The girl rolled her eyes. "He was being really annoying and unreasonable to Luke and I so I decided to teach him a lesson."

"Wait, you know Luke?" Stacie asked, astonishment filling her voice.

Beca nodded, "Yeah. Well, kind of. He runs the school's radio station and I like to go there to hang out and give him some mixes to play."

"So you _do_ know someone in this school? That's relieving." Amy commented, getting a mock glare in response.

"Oh my God, Luke is so hot." Stacie sighed. She looked back to Beca with a playful glint in her eye. "Have you ever had a crush on him?"

Beca chuckled and nodded, "I have. It was when I was a sophomore though."

Suddenly, the tall girl gasped excitedly, "Since you hang out with him sometimes, do you think you can get us to meet?"

Beca was about to answer when she saw something move slightly in the corner of her eye. Her eyes flickered next to Stacie where Emily had slowly inched farther from the taller girl. Her shoulders were somewhat tense and she had a slightly despondent look on her face as her gaze was trained on the table they were sat around. Beca looked back to Stacie and smiled.

"He has a girlfriend, unfortunately." She glanced back to Emily and noticed how her shoulders ever so slightly dropped with what the brunette assumed was relief. She lifted a curious eyebrow at this reaction but realised she was being spoken to and returned her attention back to the conversation.

"So what exactly did you and Lily do for you to get suspended?" Chloe implored.

Beca smirked, "Nothing too bad. I think the principal is just making a big deal out of nothing."

"If you don't want to get suspended, you can always use the loophole." Amy said casually.

Beca looked to the blonde curiously, "What loophole?"

"Um...The suspension one? You know, where if you leave the school before they pick you up to record your name for suspension, the whole case will be dismissed. At least that's what it says in the school's rules and regulations book."

There was a short silence as the girls stared at Amy until finally, Stacie spoke up.

"...What-Why have you even read the school's rules and regulations book?"

Amy looked at Stacie like she asked the most idiotic question ever. "Are you serious? Rule number one to everything is _know your environment_. What do they teach you people? Honestly..."

Shaking her head and blinking as if to get rid of the disbelief and refocus on what was important, Beca questioned, "Wait. About the loophole thing, are you serious?"

The blonde nodded. "Yup. Just manage to escape before they take you and you'll supposedly be fine."

"But they collect you at the last lesson of the day. They literally wait at the door." Emily mentioned, confused of the whole idea.

"That's the hard part! Find a way to avoid that and you'll be free."

Beca sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll see you guys in a week or so."

* * *

"Fifteen minutes till the bell rings."

Chloe, Stacie and Amy were standing by a row of lockers as they waited. They had a free period as the last class of the day so they decided to use it wisely and make a plan. Kind of.

A plan that was intended to help Beca avoid suspension.

Chloe shifted from foot to foot. "Guys we don't really have a plan. Like, how are we supposed to distract the principal long enough for Beca to make an escape?"

"Well considering Beca's class in on the third floor, we just have to prevent him from reaching up there while giving Beca enough time to come down." Amy explained.

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yes...But _how_?"

"Just wing it, Red. You've got this. Just think about saving your girl!"

The redhead blushed, "She's not my-"

"Guys, we should start moving. There's like ten minutes left and the principal is going to want to get there early so she can't escape." Stacie suggested, an excited tilt to her voice. It felt like they were on a mission.

"I'll stay on the ground floor." Amy decided. She started to do some brief stretches, "I know what I can do to stall him so he doesn't get there early."

Before Chloe or Stacie could ask, Amy winked and then started to run down the halls, banging on each locker she passed while she she sung/yelled.

"OH I'M PROUD TO BE AN AUSTRALIANNN! A LAID BACK, CARE FREE GIRLL!"

Chloe and Stacie watched in shock as the girl ran until she took a turn and was out of sight. They jumped back into focus when the unmistakable voice of the principal rang out.

"Miss Wilson! What on earth are you doing!? There are lessons going on!"

"Oh hello Sir! Just singing about how PROUD I AM TO BE FROM THE LAND OF 'STRAYA! WHERE KANGAROOS CAN GALLOP AND KOALAS CAN CLIMB!"

"Her timing was perfect. He was probably on his way to Beca's class when she ran into him." Stacie whispered. "We should probably head up."

As the girl walked to the stairs, they tried not to laugh out loud at the commotion Amy was making.

"Miss Wilson, you need to stop making such a racket!"

"Why Sir? Are you telling me to not be proud of the fact that I'M AUSTRALIANN! THE PLACE WHERE THE GUYS ARE HOT BUT THE WEATHER IS HOTTERRR!"

"I order you to stop this nonsense right now!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"PATRICIA WILSON SO HELP ME GOD!"

"MAKE ME!"

* * *

The girls reached the second floor as they waited.

"So what are we going to do?" Chloe asked as she glanced down the halls.

Stacie shrugged, "We can try to talk to him long enough until the bell rings? There's only like five minutes left so it shouldn't be too hard."

"But he'll still eventually make his way there. We need-" Chloe cut herself off when she heard noise coming from the stairs. Someone was making their way up and they both knew who it would be.

"...Some real weird people in this school...Singing about patriotism and hot weather...Had to call the damn security..."

Suddenly, Stacie quickly turned to redhead. "I have a plan. Just go with it."

The brunette pushed Chloe so her back hit the lockers and she mentally hoped the principal will be able to see them from where they were standing.

"Wait, Stacie what-" Before the girl could ask, she felt a soft pair of lips upon her own. She gasped and froze before remembering Stacie's instructions and returning the kiss.

Stacie moved closer to Chloe and tangled her hands in the girl's hair as they deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along the girl's bottom lip, asking for permission which was immediately granted. Chloe's hands instinctively went to the brunette's waist before subconsciously pulling the girl closer and felt the taller girl's smile when she whimpered slightly at Stacie nipping at her bottom lip, before running over it with her tongue.

"Miss Conrad and Miss Beale!"

The two girls would be lying if they said they weren't disappointed at having to stop their little make out session. They would also be lying if they said it didn't take them a moment to remember why they were doing it in the first place.

When they registered the teacher's voice, Stacie took a step back. Both of the girls looked at eachother with blown pupils and took a brief moment to let what just happen sink in.

"That was hot." Stacie breathed lowly, smiling when Chloe smirked and winked at her.

They turned their darkened eyes to the principal who was still walking their way, more than likely about to lecture them about PDA.

Chloe gasped as an idea hit her. She started to undo her shirt, thanking the heavens that she was wearing a button down, before stopping where it would be sure to violate the dressing code. Stacie turned back to the girl and gazed down to the undone buttons before looking back up with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Before the brunette could ask, the principal reached them.

"Miss Conrad, please step away from Miss Beale. There should be at least three feet inbetween each student at all times."

Stacie did as instructed while Chloe started to move away slightly so she was in the man's line of sight before walking away, hoping her plan will work.

"Miss Beale! I cannot let you walk these corridors before you fix your attire."

The girl smiled and started to walk away from the man faster aiming for the stairs. She knew he would follow her until she complied and so made sure not to do so until she was back on the ground floor, giving Beca hopefully enough time to make her exit.

Stacie heard the man sigh before he moved to go after Chloe.

"I am not paid enough for this."

Just as the man was out of sight, the bell rang. Stacie knew the next part of the mission and nodded to herself as she jogged to her destination.

* * *

"Thank God, you're here." Stacie exclaimed as she found the girl, taking a hold of Beca's arm before weaving through the crowd of students eager to leave.

"Where else would I be?" Beca playfully asked as she allowed herself to be dragged by the girl. Stacie had a determined look to her as she kept glancing around the halls for every floor they passed. "Where are we going? Mr Johnson is coming to get me for my suspension, dude."

"No he's not." Stacie answered simply. They were on the ground floor now but the school exit was still a short distance away. _So close yet so far._ The girl thought.

There was only one more turn left down the hall but as they were midway there, Stacie saw the a glimpse of the principal.

"Shit." She whispered. She stopped abruptly, Beca bumping into her.

"What the-" The shorter girl was cut off by a quick movement and before she knew it, she was in a confined space and turned on the light switch before taking a look around and noticing a mop and a shelf filled with cleaning supplies.

"Are we...In the school closet?"

Stacie nodded. "It was the only way to avoid him seeing us." She did a quick look around, a smile forming on her lips. "Man, I haven't been in the closet since I was fourteen."

Beca snorted at the joke but before she could say anything, she was being pushed down into a crouch, Stacie following and copying the stance. She watched the taller girl look out the small window in the door, moving back slightly when Stacie whipped her head around to face her.

"He was walking by." Stacie explained in a whisper.

With the girl's face so close to her, Beca noticed the details she's never seen on the girl before. Like how she had some freckles on her nose or how her lips-Wait.

"Hey, when did you start wearing the same lip gloss as Chloe-"

"Don't speak so loud, he's still walking down the hall." Stacie said, glancing back towards the window.

It seemed that Beca's mind suddenly caught up with her as she asked. "Who's 'he'?" He eyes widened in alarm as she finally realised. "Are you trying to get me to escape because of that loophole thing Amy was talking about!?" She yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Well duh."

When Stacie deemed the coast clear enough, she stood up and motioned for the other girl to do the same.

"Stacie, do you know how much trouble we will _both_ be in when he realises that I tried to get out of suspension and you helped!?"

Stacie smirked, "We won't _be_ in any trouble when we make it out of here. It all gets dismissed, remember?"

"What if it isn't true?"

"There's not harm in hoping, Becs."

Beca wanted to face palm. "There is _full_ harm in hoping! Total harm! 100 percent harm!" She continued to furiously whisper.

"We've got this. You'll be harm free, Becs." Stacie whispered. Glancing to the door every so often. He was stood towards the end of the hall and seemed to be waiting for something. "He's still standing there."

"How are you not freaking out about this!? We could both end up suspended or even _expelled!"_

Stacie turned to give an amused look to her friend. Beca broke out into a nervous whisper rant while Stacie half-listened, her eyes flitting down to the shorter girl's lips momentarily before looking back onto her stormy eyes.

"My mom would kill me if she found out and there would be no way she'd allow me to go to LA and-"

Unable to listen to the girl's paranoia anymore, Stacie cut her off by kissing her. They kissed lazily for a minute or two, Beca's brain on autopilot before she registered what was happening and lightly bit the taller girl's lip in surprise, causing the girl to moan. Beca pulled away and tried to gather her bearings.

"Stacie, what the fuck!?"

"Your voice was starting to rise when you were ranting and I needed you to be quiet." She responded, voice slightly husky. She licked her lips, "Plus, I wanted to see what it was like."

"I-But...We...Why...I-It...You.."

"You're a good kisser if it's any consolation."

That seemed to make the brunette's brain even more fried. "Not helping!...You just...Chloe..."

Stacie's eyes widened before she smiled knowingly. "What about her?"

Beca blushed lightly and looked away. "I...It's not the time for this talk right now."

Stacie nodded in acceptance before looking back out of the window. She saw the principal, now looking very tired and impatient, still standing where he was as he talked on the phone. She decided to engage in conversation with the still slightly flustered girl.

"Hey, where did you learn to kiss like that, Becs?"

" _Not. The. Time. Stacie._ "

* * *

"You made it!" Chloe cheered in glee when she saw the two walk out of the school.

" _Finally._ " Stacie responded, rolling her eyes. "It took ages for him to leave where we were hiding but as soon as we did, we made a run for it."

"Congrats, shortstack!" Amy exclaimed. "You won through the loophole! Our plan worked!"

Beca looked between all three of the girls, a smile growing on her face. "Did you guys all help to do this?"

"Yup. We couldn't let you get suspended. It just wouldn't be angsty enough without you here."

"Hey! I'm not angsty!" She mocked scowled at the girls when they laughed.

"There you guys are!" Emily called, going over to them. "School finished like ten minutes ago, where were you guys?"

"It's a long story, Em." Chloe replied, laughing.

"I expect to hear _all_ details."

After promising they will retell the events to Emily, Beca realised something.

"Hey, just how much trouble are you guys in for doing whatever it is you did to help me escape?"

Stacie shrugged while Chloe and Amy looked to eachother.

"Let's just focus on the good for now."

"Okay, now I _really_ wanna know." Emily stated. Beca nodding in agreement.

"How about in detention tomorrow?"

The girls nodded, it was definitely where Stacie, Chloe and Amy were going to end up.

"You got it."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Okayyy. So that was fun. Talk about a long-winded plan xD. Have you guys ever gotten suspended before? If so, I'd love to hear how! Also,**_ _ **I thought it would be cool for Stacie to kiss Beca and Chloe because I mentioned that everyone is kind of into everyone and wanted to reflect that a little :-P The next chapter will be the final chapter so I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as it was just as enjoyable writing it! Even if it was totally random but that's the fun of it, right? P.S. That song that Amy was singing is a song that I made up and sing cause it's all too true as someone who is part Australian xD. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!**_

 _ **Chilled.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** ** _The final chapter! This basically just concludes all the events that have happened. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story as it gave me the motivation to continue it to the end. Go at it!_**

"Which is why Titanium is my lady jam!" Chloe finished just as the bell rang, signalling that their break was finished. "Wow, break is over already? Sorry for talking so much. I get really...passionate about music."

The girls shrugged. They all liked the redhead's presence and how she was almost always a ray of sunshine and excitement.

"Don't worry about it." Beca spoke. "You're cute when you get excited." She didn't notice how Chloe's eyes flickered down almost shyly as she thanked her with a blush adorning her features.

"Besides, the story was hot so that's always a plus." Stacie added.

As the girls started to prepare for their next lessons, Emily headed for the bins to throw away the food she didn't eat as she was too interested in Chloe's story. She planned to walk with Stacie to the class they shared but when she came back, the tall brunette was nowhere to be found. As she left the cafeteria and walked down the halls, she stopped in disbelief at the sight she found. It was Stacie and Aubrey talking to eachother infront of some lockers. There was no crying or screaming so the conversation had to be somewhat amiable. The feelings of hurt and slight devastation filled the girl as she watched the interaction with a despondent expression. Emily watched for a few moments before turning away and slowly making the way to her class.

* * *

"What do you want, Aubrey?" Stacie asked. She doesn't know what compelled her to accept the girl's request asking them to talk at the end of break but she followed the girl who was now looking at her with remorse.

"I...I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything." She saw Stacie's eyes widen in shock before going back to normal and lifting a brow. She took in a breath before continuing.

"Stacie, I was- _am_ a horrible person to you. As a girlfriend and as a friend. I thought I was so much better than everyone else but I'm not. I...I was a major bitch to you and you didn't deserve that whatsoever. I-I'm not asking you to forgive me at all as I stand here before you. I used you, I learned all your secrets and fears before using them against you, I broke your trust, I-" She saw the girl flinch slightly at her words. "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that even _I_ wouldn't forgive me but please believe me when I say just how sorry I am. It took me being left alone by my closest friend who is also the most forgiving person ever and actually listening to your words and just how _hurt_ you were, rightfully, to fully realise my actions. I don't want to take up your time and I don't ever expect you to even acknowledge me after this but Stacie, I really am so sorry. All this guilt and shame I feel is probably nothing compared to the heartbreak I put you through and I know I deserve it. But before I leave, I just want to impart one more message to you, probably something I should have told you ages ago actually, because every bit of it is true." Aubrey's misty eyes looked up to Stacie and gave the girl a small smile.

"Stacie, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are _not_ the rumours and wrongful accusations made about you. Don't allow people to put you down because you're so much higher than them. Don't allow them to make you feel weak because you're one of the strongest girls I know." She glanced down before meeting Stacie's eyes again, a hidden fierceness in them, before whispering words that will forever stick with the taller girl.

"Don't...Don't allow them to treat you like how _I_ treated you because you're so much better than that."

Stacie watched the girl turn and walkaway in complete shock. She couldn't fathom what just happened but she was left with a lighter feeling in her chest and the odd but understandable need to cry. She exhaled a shaky breath as her eyes continued to follow the back of the girl who was some distance away from her.

"I forgive you, Aubrey."

She hoped someway, the girl heard her whisper.

* * *

"Hey, Em!"

Emily paused walking and turned to find Stacie coming up to her. They were almost to their class but the girl hadn't noticed, too stuck in her head to pay attention. Pushing her thoughts aside, she noticed how Stacie's eyes were teary and gave her friend a concerned look.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Stacie smiled at Emily, one that gave off a sense of serenity.

"I'm great."

Emily smiled back at the girl, at ease of her answer.

"So." Stacie continued. "Have I mentioned how cool it is that we share the same classes even though you're technically a grade younger? My cute little genius, you."

Emily laughed alongside the leggy brunette while trying to ignore the slight feeling of rejection at the girl's words.

* * *

It was the second to last lesson of the day and all of the girls sat in a group towards the back of the class. Chloe had just finished recounting what they did to get Beca out of suspension and the teacher has practically given up on trying to get them to pay attention.

"Holy shit, you guys could have gotten in trouble!" Beca responded once Chloe had finished.

"That was awesome of you guys." Emily added.

Stacie shrugged and grinned. "It was pretty badass and totally worth it."

"Hell yeah, you saved Beca's ass. Without you guys, she would have at least missed a week of school."

"I also got to kiss both her and Chloe in the same day so that was a plus." The leggy brunette responded nonchalantly.

"What!?"

"What!?

"What!?"

"Of course you did."

"Chillax, it was all in the name of justice and helping Beca. Plus it's always something I've wanted to do, so it like killing two birds with one stone." Stacie chuckled.

The rest of the girls collectively rolled their eyes at their friend but couldn't stop the small smile adorning their faces.

Chloe shrugged and smirked, "I know I don't regret it." Giving Stacie a playful wink.

"Me neither." Beca added, a slight blush on her face.

"Wha-Why...How?" Emily stammered disbelievingly.

When Stacie was finished recounting the events of how it happened, she turned to Emily and gave the girl a smirk.

"Don't worry Em, maybe one of these days we might have a moment too. Once you've caught up in the age department." She ended with a wink.

Emily blushed and responded, "I'm the same age as you!"

"For now." Amy teased.

Chloe giggled at Emily getting flustered. "You're so cute! Do you have a crush on anyone yet?"

The younger girl's face reddened further. "W-What?...N-No! I don't."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, _sure_ you don't."

"Is it someone in this grade? Are they in this class?" Chloe asked, already looking around the room.

Beca, who had been observing the scene before her, noticed how Emily seemed to getting shy under all the attention from the girls and avoided the gaze from one of them in particular. Stacie. She was brought out of her musings when she heard a high pitched squeal and looked to Chloe who was bouncing in her seat excitedly. It seemed that Emily had taken too long to answer and the redhead took her a silence as affirmation to her questions.

"That's so sweet! You've gotta tell us who it is!"

Stacie nodded, though Beca thought her smile seemed slightly strained. "You're adorable, Em. Our little genius is falling in love! What a lucky guy."

Emily huffed out a breath, "Who said anything about love!?"

Stacie sighed faux-dramatically. "Ah, the kids of today. So young, so innocent."

Emily swallowed thickly. That feeling of rejection was back again. Is that all she'll ever be seen as? Just a cute kid? It was painful, the person you like not seeing you the way you want to be seen. The feelings of hurt quickly turned to frustration and anger. Of course she isn't good enough. She's too 'young' and 'innocent'. The girl slumped slightly and trained her gaze on the table, willing for the tears building in her eyes not to fall.

Beca cut into the girls' laughter. "What is the teacher talking about? I'm so lost at her babbling." She wasn't actually lost. She chanced a glance at Emily who looked crestfallen but grateful at the change of subject.

As the girls chatted, they jumped when Emily abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. Her chair dragging against the floor in her haste. She was too upset to stay in class and needed some time to gather her thoughts.

"Miss Junk, that's a detention for walking out of class!" The teacher called after her.

"At least it's actually _for_ something this time!" Was all that was heard from the girl.

The rest of the girls looked at eachother. It wasn't like Emily to respond like that, especially with the amount of aggression in her voice.

Without a second thought, Stacie got up and followed after the girl.

"Miss Conrad! That's-"

" _Whatever_." The girl replied, already gone.

* * *

Stacie walked down the hallways wondering where Emily could have gone so quickly. There was only two places she could think of which was the bathroom or the library. She decided on going to the latter.

Thankfully her guess was correct. After a brief greeting to the school librarian, she made her way towards the back of the library where Emily sat, her back facing her.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Stacie asked, coming to sit opposite the girl and resting her arms on the table between them.

"Not really." Emily kept her gaze focused on the book she was trying (but failing) to read.

Stacie sighed and moved down to rest her head on her hands that were on the table before looking up at the girl. She sat back up in concern when she heard a sniffle come from the girl and saw her wipe a tear out of her eye.

"Em." Stacie said softly. Emily's teary eyes finally met hers and Stacie's heart broke at the girl's expression. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I just..." She glanced away from the taller girl's eyes and exhaled a breath. She always believed in being honest. "I'm tired of being that 'cute' girl. It hurts when the person that you really care about only sees you a specific way and it's not in the way you'd like it to be, you know? I want to be noticed as something other than just 'adorable'. I..." She trailed off and looked back up to Stacie. "Is-Is that all you see me as? A kid?"

Stacie reached out to grab Emily's hand and shook her head. "Emily, no! Not at all. God, you're funny, gorgeous, smart, mature and you have one of the biggest hearts ever. You're all around a beautiful person and I'm sorry that I've made you feel otherwise. I mean, that's not to say that you aren't cute but you're so much more than that. You're _Emily_ , and Emily is an amazing person."

Emily blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling shy and not used to getting so much compliments. "Thank you." She whispered.

Stacie squeezed the girls hand lightly. "No need to thank me for saying the truth." She smiled when she saw the girl's blush deepen. "I was being honest when I said that guy you're crushing on is lucky. They'd have to be pretty special to get the attention of a genius."

Emily chuckled but couldn't help shaking her head slightly. She knew the girl's words were merely platonic and that's what made it hurt most. _If only she knew_ , Emily thought. Feelings or not, she was still immensely grateful for having such an amazing friend.

"Woah, wait a sec." Stacie murmured, still looking at Emily. She leaned forward on the table and gazed into the eyes of the girl opposite her. "They aren't brown..."

Emily, slightly frozen at being in such a close proximity of the girl she was crushing on, blinked. "W-What?"

"Your eyes." Stacie explained in a whisper, still looking into her eyes. "They're not brown like I thought they were. There's some green and flecks of yellow there too. They're hazel."

Emily looked into the eyes of the girl right in front of her. "Your...Your eyes are green. Mostly."

Stacie gave an amused chuckle. "I know." Her eyes suddenly widened, as if realising just how close the two were. She saw how Emily's eyes were dilated and raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you." The brunette whispered. She could feel the atmosphere growing thick with something she wasn't sure of but then again, she wasn't sure if she was imagining this entire thing. Before she could stop herself, her eyes flickered down to Stacie's lips before coming to look back in emerald eyes.

Stacie definitely took note of this. She realised she was maybe a little bit too close but something tells her that Emily didn't seem to be too uncomfortable with it. She moved back slightly and gave the girl a curious look. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"The person you like isn't a guy, is it?"

Emily shook her head.

 _Well that answers that._ Instantly, an idea struck her. She took in a breath.

"Emily, do you...like _me_?"

Emily froze. She felt her heart stop as she stared at the girl. Was she that obvious? Sure, she didn't like a _guy_ but she could have liked Beca for all Stacie knew! Still, it wasn't in her to lie so she sighed and answered while bracing herself.

"Y-Yes."

Before Emily could react, she felt a soft pair of lips upon her own. She couldn't believe it. She shyly returned the kiss, not having much experience while still reeling in surprise that the girl she liked may have feelings for her.

After a minute or so, Stacie broke the kiss and sat back to her original position on the other side of the table.

"I thought you were straight."

Emily shook her head slightly, both at the girl's words and to get out of the daze she was still in. "N-No, I'm- Wait. Would you have been interested if you knew I wasn't?"

Stacie raised a brow, "Well I wouldn't just kiss anyone."

She paused.

"Beca and Chloe being the exception."

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. "So you like me?"

Stacie nodded. "I don't know when it happened. But today when we were talking about crushes, I knew that my feelings for you weren't just platonic. But I mean, I would have always been into you if I had known before. I think that's why it took me a while to come to terms with it. I didn't want to crush on a straight girl, a close friend no less. Emily, I meant everything I said before. You are an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to be with you."

Emily smiled shyly. "Does-Does that 'anyone' apply to you as well?"

"If you want it to."

* * *

If you asked Beca one thing she was grateful for, she would probably say the school's detentions. Why? Because it's where she met the best group of friends she could probably ask for. Never had she had so much fun with a group of people than now and it's almost surreal that she hadn't even heard of them until a week and a half ago. She was also grateful of the happiness that they've all caused within eachother and the fact that they have given her a chance to work on her observational skills. Taking Emily and Stacie's friendship/relationship for example. Beca was there and saw that develop. She noticed right at the beginning when she saw how Emily looked at Stacie. How the girl looked so glad and relieved at Stacie's admission of being over Aubrey. Hell, that's why she asked if Stacie still had feelings for her! It's also a large part of the reason why she freaked out when Stacie kissed her. Stacie was gorgeous but her and Emily were a far better suit.

Stacie was slightly different. Since becoming friends with the girl, she's been no stranger to the slut rumours spread about her but Beca _knows_ she isn't one at all so that doesn't bother her. Besides, what even _is_ a slut? If a girl wants to have sex, let her. If she doesn't, that's just as acceptable. Why can't people just mind their business when it comes to that? Fuck this sexual shaming deal. (She actually voiced these thoughts the last time someone came up to 'warn' her and the awe-filled and thankful looks she got in return made it so worth it.) Anyways, trying to figure out if Stacie had feelings for Emily was slightly more difficult. Though it made itself apparent eventually. She realised the girl did before the day Emily walked out of class when she was upset but seeing how quick Stacie was to follow her confirmed it. Which is why she stopped the rest of the girls from following them so the two could have space. Though while they were gone, Beca spent the time suggesting why it may not be a great idea to tease Emily too much about her age, something they totally understood.

So overall, Beca would say that her observational skills were pretty on point. Well until a few days later.

It was detention and the girls were sitting at their usual area. They were all there except Emily who they thought didn't have detention today.

That was, until, they saw her being escorted by two teachers.

"What have I done!? Why am I here!? God dammit, I am going to _sue_ you people!"

She yelled after them, angrily pointing a finger at their retreating forms before sighing in exasperation and going to sit where all the girls were. The rest of the girls couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate girl.

Some time passed with them all chatting until Amy, unable to deal with it anymore, finally asked.

"So Beca and Chloe, do you guys like eachother or what?"

"What!?"

"Amy!"

Both girls blushed as they looked at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Red has been giving you the eyes since she first met you, probably even before then. And you're even more of an awkward, flustered mess than usual around her."

Beca stared wordlessly at the girl before going to look at Stacie and Emily.

They both nodded.

"Dude, it's totally obvious. Aubrey even knows."

"I know how you feel, I thought I was good at hiding who I liked." Emily added.

Beca looked at Chloe who was still furiously blushing and trying to avoid her gaze.

"Do you like me, Chlo?"

Chloe nodded slowly and sent the girl a shy smile.

How the _fuck_ did she miss that!?

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And that's the end of that! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this weird little story. The whole Aubrey scene may have been little cheesy but I just wanted to put in some closure. Also, I realise it was a little more on the Stemily side, but c'est la vie. We need some more Stemily stories anyways. I'll see you later!**_

 _ **Chilled.**_


End file.
